


Save me

by MissClaraOswinOswald



Series: My Consulting Detective and Me [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: The Abominable Bride, F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissClaraOswinOswald/pseuds/MissClaraOswinOswald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after TAB. Molly Hooper finds out about Sherlock's relapse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save me

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set after TAB in modern times. Trigger warning for drug abuse.

As Sherlock got out of the plane, he knew his body wasn't going to survive this without medical attention. His heartbeat was irregular and his breathing was rapid. He almost fell down walking to the car.

'Sherlock, we have to get you to a hospital.' Mary said worriedly.

'No, I'm fine.' He said, his voice almost gone.

'You aren't.' Mycroft said. 'Please, do so. The hospital please!'He said to the driver. Mycroft called the hospital and prepared them for it. Sherlock Holmes could not be seen at the hospital.

'Get me a pardon, Mycroft.' Sherlock said. 'Otherwise, I can't go.'

'Don't be silly, Sherlock.' Mary said. 'We would get you to the hospital even now you're supposed to be to be in Eastern Europe.'

'I don't want to go to Barts.' He mumbled.

'Why not?'

'Molly.' He hissed under his breath.

'Molly Hooper?' John said surprised. Mary watched Sherlock with worried eyes.

'Don't say anything, Sherlock. Try to control your breathing, try to focus.'

'I know.' Sherlock said.

OooooOOOOOooo

They arrived at Luton and Dunstable Hospital 15 minutes later – it was easier to go to since they had been at Luton Airport- and Sherlock was carried away to the ER.

'What is going to happen now?' Mary asked.

'They're probably going to give him some medication, empty his stomach since he has taken some pills. We are quick, he has only had them in his system for 20 minutes. Still, 20 minutes are too much but the only thing we can do is waiting.' Mycroft answered.

'How many times?'

'I think this is the second time that it has gotten out of hand since he started doing drugs when he was 19.' Mycroft answered absentmindedly like he was years back.

'Why did he do this?' John said angrily. 'Why would he throw everything away?'

Mycroft shrugged. 'I can only offer one explanation. Sherlock is afraid. Afraid of Moriarty. The man has caused so much damage, Sherlock lost so much. This new mission for MI6 would cause his death within 6 months. I think he preferred dying by using his favorite drugs.'

'We can't leave him alone.' Mary said. 'If he truly has done this because of Moriarty, he might do it again.'

Mycroft stood up.

'Where are you going?' John demanded. Mycroft looked very cross, but also very worried and old. 'I am going to call Molly.'

'Molly Hooper?' John said.

'Do you know another Molly, John? Of course Molly Hooper. If Sherlock begs us not to bring him to her, she is the most important piece of this puzzle.'

OOOooooooOOOOOO

Sherlock was put to sleep by the doctors, they said it was easier to keep him in that state until the drugs were completely out of his system. It was a miracle that he was alive, with the doses he had taken. The cocaine, morphine, and heroin affected everything. The only thing the doctors could do they had done: they had given him benzodiazepines and other pills to stabilize him.

Molly had rushed to the emergency room immediately after Mycroft had called and found them sitting all together in the waiting room. It was quite early, half past eight in the morning and Molly looked like she came straight out of bed: she wore no makeup, her hair was loosely braided into a french braid and she wore an old pair of jeans and an "I love pathology" sweater.

'Molly!' Mary said, hugging her. 'Thank you for coming on such a short notice.'

'Where is Sherlock?' Molly said rapidly. 'I need to see him. Can I help?'

'No, miss Hooper.' Mycroft answered. 'Please, sit down.'

'Why? Sherlock had an accident, I'm a doctor. Maybe I can help.'

'You work with dead people.' John said. 'I don't know if that's gonna save Sherlock.'

'Just sit, Molls.' Mary said. Molly sighed.

'Sherlock was indeed in something you could call an accident, ms. Hooper.' Mycroft said seriously. 'The question is whether you must be angry or worried. His current condition is rather... self-inflicted.' He handed her the list.

'Are you serious?' Molly asked, scanning the list. 'Oh, Sherlock...' She whispered. 'Never take both cocaine and morphine.'

'You know of the existence of the list?' John asked.

'Of course, I do.' Molly answered. 'From whom do you think he gets all his medical advice from?'

'But you hit him.'

'Only because I was very upset.' Molly said. 'I feel guilty about that, I must admit. But Sherlock had promised me to tell Mycroft or me when he was near that stuff again. Mycroft and I have tried to monitor his usage for the past few months. But we did not expect it to be this bad.' Molly was clearly highly upset.

'And I assure you, there will be consequences.' Mycroft said.

'He was not planning on surviving, was he?' Molly asked.

'No.' Mary answered. 'He wasn't.'

'It makes all sense now.'

'What does, ms. Hooper?' Mycroft asked.

'He invited me a couple of nights ago at the flat, said he wanted to say goodbye. He looked so sad, so desperate. He said he loved me.' She whispered. 'If he was planning on killing himself, it makes all sense.'

'He will not be waking up anytime soon. Can I get you a cuppa?' John asked.

'Yeah.' Molly answered. 'Mycroft, can I have a private word?'

'Naturally.' He answered and stood up.

OOoooooOOOOOO

'How could we have not known?' Molly said. 'I thought he was doing really well since his last relapse.'

'I had someone watching his drug dealers.' Mycroft answered thoughtfully. 'He didn't get that stuff from them.'

Molly sighed. 'If I just had connected all those dots this would have never happened.'

'I am not so sure, ms. Hooper.'

'Start calling me Molly, Mycroft. We've worked together for three years now, I think we are past formalities.'

'Molly.' Mycroft said. 'My MI6 man said Sherlock was in touch with his homeless network the past few days.'

'They gave him those drugs, didn't they?'

'I suppose so.' Mycroft answered. 'But let's go back in. Your coffee is lukewarm by now.'

OoooooOOOOO

Molly and Mycroft waited. John and Mary left after 6 hours of waiting because Mary felt sick. 'How long is he going to take to wake up?' Molly asked.

'A few more hours, perhaps. The pills are out of his system, but the nurse said he looked better.' Mycroft answered.

'You are a sweet big brother, you know.' Molly said.

'Please, do not use the word "sweet" in reference to my person ever again, ms. Hooper.' Mycroft said.

'But you are, Myc. You really do care. Sherlock should give you more credit.'

'Mycroft is the name that was given to me.' He answered. Molly smiled.

OooooOOOOO

'He's awake!' The nurse announced four hours later.

'You go in, Molly. I think he will be delighted to see you.' Mycroft said.

'Sure?'

'Yes.' He answered. 'Just go now.'

Molly stood up and entered the room. Sherlock was lying in the big white bed. Even though he was over 6 ft. tall he looked so skinny, so vulnerable. Molly had rarely seen him like this before. She sat down on the chair next to his bed and grabbed his hand. 'Hey.' She whispered. 'It's Molly.'  
He blinked a few times. 'Where am I? If this is Heaven, I demand to leave.' Molly chuckled.

'You're in the hospital, Sherlock. Can you remember what happened?'

'I overdosed. Badly.' He answered. Something was off. He'd let all his guards down. No fake expressions. No lies. 'Are you angry with me?'

Molly sighed. 'No. I used to be, Sherlock, but I push you only away by being angry. I won't let you go down that road again.'

'Thank you, Molly.' He whispered.

She smiled a sad smile. 'Try to get better, Sherlock.'

'I am.. afraid.' He said almost whispering.

'We are all afraid. That's human.'

'Is Mycroft here as well?'

'Of course he's here! He won't let his little brother die!'

'I am not sure of that.'

'Sherlock, he and I love you. We won't let you die. We won't give up on you. I promise.'

He smiled. 'And I love you, Molly Hooper.'


End file.
